Christopher Chant
Personality Christopher is a very curious and adventurous boy who would like nothing more than to go everywhere and see everything in the world, while talking to all sorts of interesting people. Unfortunately, the rest of the world has other plans for him, and thus Christopher must find ways to weasel out of them. He's very good at telling people what is actually the truth, but presenting it in the way they want to hear it. He never lies, but he knows how to tell the truth in such a way that it gets him what he wants in any case. He gets very annoyed when things don't go his way, though how he expresses his annoyance varies depending on his present company. Dry sarcasm is his specialty. Background Christopher is the son of Cosimo Chant, entrepreneur and divination enthusiast, and Miranda Argent, wealthy and powerful socialite. Both come from notable pureblood families-- the Chants were a Very Good Name in wizard society, though the Argents were considerably richer-- and both powerful wizards in their own right. Of course, they can't stand each other. Christopher was raised primarily by nursemaids when he was very young, and eventually governesses when he was old enough to begin schooling. None of them ever lasted very long, however, primarily because of Mr. Chant's disapproval, or simply because the tension between the lord and lady of the house made the atmosphere quite unpleasant. Christopher himself rarely even saw his parents, as they were both horrendously busy all the time. Christopher's mother would occasionally call him to her dressing room to tell him her plans for his future, but he saw his father only in brief snatches between his frequent business trips. Christopher's governesses rarely instructed him in magic, with the idea that he should have a solid basis of knowledge to work from before he went off to Hogwarts, where he would begin his magical education. Christopher, for his part, didn't care much for magic in the first place, and much preferred reading adventure stories about far-off lands. When Christopher was about ten years old, disaster struck. His father, who had been using divination to play the stock market, made a bad investment and lost all of the family's money (which by rights had belonged to his wife). He left the house in disgrace, and Christopher's mother turned to her brother Ralph to help her out of the financial woes he had caused. Christopher was instantly taken with him, as he was the only adult who had ever spoken to him in a friendly, man-to-man way. He adored Uncle Ralph even more when gave him a muggle's silver sixpence, the first coin Christopher had ever had of his own. He immediately fashioned Uncle Ralph into his role model, and kept the sixpence in his pocket at all times, out of reverence. Christopher spent the last year before Hogwarts learning from the new governess that Uncle Ralph had hired, who was dreadfully boring (although he tried to like her, for his uncle's sake). Once he left for school, his mother planned to go abroad to recuperate from the loss of her money. Christopher was terrified of going to Hogwarts, since he had no idea what to expect. And with his mother to be travelling the world, he wasn't even sure where he would be coming back to during school breaks. Once at Hogwarts, however, he was distracted from his family troubles by two interesting discoveries. First, he was a squib. Or seemed to be, at least, since he couldn't work the simplest spell. Second, and more important, he adored quidditch. He watched all the school games with rapt attention, and checked out all the books on quidditch that the library would let him have. He was determined to join the team himself as soon as he was allowed, whether he was a squib or not. In the meantime he studied magical theory, which he was actually quite good at. He made arrangements with another boy in his house that he would write his homework for him if the other boy would cast spells for him in class and pretend that Christopher had done it. In truth, Christopher isn't a squib at all, but has a strange allergy to silver which dampens his magic powers when in contact with it. Relationships Coraline Jones Derpa Wilbur Robinson Derpa derpa Peter Kirkland Derpa derpa derpa Lili Rochefort Derpa derpa derpa derpa Sana Kurata Derpa derpa doo Trivia *Christopher's silver "allergy" was actually caused by his father. After several divination methods pointed to silver as a danger for his son, his father did his utmost to render it completely neutral to him. Unfortunately, it worked a little too well. *He plans to somehow get through seven years of Hogwarts without anyone realizing he's a squib. He's not sure how yet, but so far so good. See Also Played by Feuillu External Links Character journal